Walt Disney Pictures/Closing Variants
Walt Disney Pictures 1985–2006 The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Return to Oz, and re-prints of classic movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1985–1989 WDP1985.png|''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) 1990–2006 Walt Disney Pictures The Mighty Ducks Closing.png|''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) (HD release) Homeward-bound-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg|''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' (1993) (Full Screen print) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hocus_Pocus_Closing.png|''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause'' (1994) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Pocahontas_Closing.png|''Pocahontas'' (1995) WDPMuppets.png|''Muppets Treasure Island'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Hunchback_Of_Notre_Dame.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) WDPO&co.Close.png|''Oliver & Company'' (1988, 1996 re-issue) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-07h10m26s125.png|''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Hercules.png|''Hercules'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.47.10 AM.png|''George of the Jungle'' (1997) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Mulan.png|''Mulan'' (1998) Walt_Disney_Pictures_I'll_Be_Home_For_Christmas_Closing.png|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) Walt Disney Pictures (1989-2006).png|''Tarzan'' (1999) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Fantasia_2000_Closing.png|''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) Wdptgmclosing.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) WDP2000.png|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) Laat2wdp.png|''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2001) C2002.png|''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002) THOND2close.png|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002) DISNEYLSclosing.png|''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) Disney2002.png|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) Walt_Disney_Pictures_The_Santa_Clause_2_Closing.png|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) Freaky Friday (Closing, 2003).png|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) WDPTHMclosing.png|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Princess Diaries 2 (Closing, 2004).png|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) WDPMTUAC.png|''Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas'' (2004) The Wild (2006, Closing, HD release).png|''The Wild'' (2006) (release) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006, Closing).png|''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) Variations WDPATLECLosing.png|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001, A) Ezgif.com-crop.gif|''Atlantis The Lost Empire'' (2001, B) Walt_Disney_Pictures_Home_on_the_Range_Closing_Variant.png|''Home on the Range'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-11-17-18h11m22s44.png|''Chicken Little'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-04-24 at 10.52.47 AM.png|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 1988 This logo, which is currently only known to appear at the end of Return to Snowy River (The Man from Snowy River II in Australia and The Untamed in the U.K.; released April 15, 1988; the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo is featured at the beginning of the movie instead of this logo) and its commercials, features the current version of the Walt Disney wordmark being written out (a la the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video and Walt Disney Classics logo) in sky blue, with the word "P I C T U R E S", spaced out and written in a font similar to the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo (the original, pre-2011 version) and the pre-2014 Tribune logo, fading in on the bottom of the name, which is then followed by a white line being drawn, to separate between the words "Walt Disney" and "Pictures". All the CGI animation plays very fast. WDP1988.png|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) 1995–2007 (Pixar variant) In the ending version of the logo, the logo plays normally but instead of the majestic fanfare by Pixar music composer and singer Randy Newman, ambiance is heard in the background with sounds of flapping flags. A sparkling sound is heard when the ring is drawn around the castle. Toy Story was the only movie to feature this logo after the closing variant of the current Pixar logo in the end of the movie, although current prints by now reverse the combo and with this logo plastered by the short closing variant of the current Walt Disney Pictures logo since 2006. This reversed combo came into effect starting from A Bug's Life onwards. A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2 (excluding the Theatrical Prints with outtakes, VHS, 2010 DVD, Bluray releases and the TV airings), and Monsters, Inc. were the only films to have music playing during closing logos. The current prints of Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc, Finding Nemo, and Cars followed suit after Toy Story by plastering it with the current logo (2006 logo for Toy Story 2, 2011 logo for Finding Nemo, Monsters, Inc and Cars), while the original prints of Cars and Monsters, Inc. and all prints of A Bug's Life, The Incredibles and Ratatouille retained the combo. WDPRFS.png| Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2013-11-30-19h43m00s137.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 1996 VHS release) WDPPIXAR1998.png|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2005 reissue) DISNEYPIXAR2001.png|Monsters Inc (2001) vlcsnap-2016-02-12-22h37m24s891.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2004 DVD release) DISNEYPIXAR2004.png|''The Incredibles'' (2004) Disneypixar1995.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2005 reissue) WDPPIXAR20yearsclosing.png|''Cars'' (2006) DISNEYPIXAR2007.png|''Ratatouille'' (2007) 2000–2006 The ending version of this logo was just a still version of the full logo. However, the only known exception to that was Brother Bear and the 2002/2003 re-print of The Lion King, as the full animation played at the end of both films. BsmU-enJsm7Qa0Pr2R9nEw38991.jpg|''Dinosaur'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-12-09-16h23m05s70.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) File:WDPBBClosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-14h26m49s21.png|''Eight Below'' (2006) 2006–present Walt Disney Pictures (2006–2012)= Timburton.png|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Re-issue Cinderella_3_Screenshot_2218.jpg|''Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' (2007) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Meet The Robinsons'' (2007) Narnia_Prince_Caspian_Screenshot_4498.jpg|''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) WDPWALLE2008.png|''WALL-E'' (2008) Wdpsbclosing.png|''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959, 2008 reissue) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''Bolt'' (2008) pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-10255.jpg|''Pinocchio'' (1940, 2009) Re-issue snowwhite-disneyscreencaps_com-14282.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937, 2009) Re-issue WDPTS.png|''Toy Story'' (1995, 2009) Reissue WDPTS.png|''Toy Story 2'' (1999, 2009) Reissue vlcsnap-2012-10-16-10h46m13s10.png|''Up'' (2009) Walt_Disney_Pictures_(2007).png|''The Princess And The Frog'' (2009) Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Ponyo'' (2008, 2010 reissue) WDP2010.png|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) beautybeast_4009.jpg|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2010/2012 3-D) Re-issue Walt Disney Pictures (2007-2011).png|''Tangled'' (2010) Bambi_Screenshot_2095.jpg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2011) Re-issue Waltdisneyghibli.png|''Nausicaa'' (1984, 2011 reissue) WDPCARS2.png|''Cars 2'' (2011) Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|''Dumbo'' (1941, 2011) Re-issue Dumbo_Screenshot_1917.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951, 2011) Reissue Beverlyhillschi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Benerly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) The_Lion_King_Screenshot_2651.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2011) Re-issue Variations Enchanted.png|''Enchanted'' (2007) Tron_Legacy_Closing.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) TRONLEGACYCLOSINGOpenMatte.png|''Tron: Legacy'' (2010, IMAX 3D) |-| Disney (2007–present)= Disneyshort.png|''Tangled Ever After'' (2012) Disneyghibli.png|''Castle in the Sky'' (1986, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Secret World of Arriety'' (2010, 2012 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Whisper of the Heart'' (1995, 2012 reissue) BraveBluray.png|''Brave'' (2012) CindyBluray.png|''Cinderella'' (1950, 2012 reissue) WDP2012.png|''Finding Nemo'' (2003, 2012 reissue) WDP.png|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001, 2012 reissue) Oz the Great And Powerful closing variant (2013).png|''Oz the Great and Powerful'' (2013) PPbluray.png|''Peter Pan'' (1953, 2013 reissue) Disneybbclosing.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003, 2013 re-issue) Disneyghibli.png|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004, 2013 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''My Neighbour Totoro'' (1988, 2013 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''Cars'' (2006, 2013 reissue) TLM2013.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2013 reissue) 41759.png|''Frozen'' (2013) vlcsnap-2014-02-23-02h03m32s61.png|''The Jungle Book'' (1967, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Wind Rises'' (2013, 2014 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Princess Mononoke'' (1997, 2014 reissue) WDPBH6.png|''Big Hero 6'' (2014) Disneyghibli.png|''Porco Roso'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Pom Poko'' (1994, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''Tales From Earthsea'' (2006, 2015 reissue) 101Dalmatians_Disney.jpeg|''101 Dalmatians'' (1961, 2015 reissue) Aladdin 1992 2015 reissue.png|''Aladdin'' (1992, 2015 reissue) Disney (2011-2015).jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) Disneyghibli.png|''Spirited Away'' (2001, 2015 reissue) Disneyghibli.png|''The Cat Returns'' (2002, 2015 reissue) Disney (2012-present).jpg|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Zootopia'' (2016) Disney (2016-present).jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Alice-lookingglass-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' (2016) Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|''Moana'' (2016) BATB2017Closing.png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) Bambi_Disney.jpeg|''Bambi'' (1942, 2017 reissue) DCars3Closing.png|''Cars 3'' (2017) vlcsnap-2017-12-02-13h52m16s904.png|''Olaf's Frozen Adventure '' (2017) Cocodisney.png|''Coco'' (2017) Variations Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1361.jpg|''Paperman'' (2012) Snapshot_-_13.png|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Tumblr_nd467dafOM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|''Get a Horse!'' (2013) Feast-disneyscreencaps.com-686.jpg|''Feast'' (2014) Frozenfeverclosing.png|''Frozen Fever'' (2015) Wdp2016TJB.png|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Innerworkingsclosing.png|''Inner Workings'' (2016) Tapestry.png|''Moana: Gone Fishing'' (2017) POTCFIN.png|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Burbank Category:1985 Category:Disney